


Hate me, Break me

by Keytrastar



Category: Samurai Jack (Cartoon)
Genre: Aftercare, Aku has a kink for degradation, Aku wants that samurai dick, Basically, Bottom!Aku, Cuz I wannaaaa, Humiliation, Insults, Jack is all too happy to deliver, Light BDSM, M/M, Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Verbal Humiliation, and I was bored, hate kink, kind of???
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:00:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25633219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keytrastar/pseuds/Keytrastar
Summary: The demon didn't know how to explain it, wasn't even that sure if he wanted to try and articulate what exactly he was now feeling, to try and actually put this affliction plaguing him into words. All he really knew was that during their clashes he would suddenly find himself.. longing for the other to do something more than to simply slash at him with that accursed blade. Much more...
Relationships: Aku/Samurai Jack
Comments: 3
Kudos: 47





	Hate me, Break me

They were locked in a heated battle once more. If he were being completely honest with himself, Aku hadn't really planned this newest clash with the samurai warrior. Quite the opposite, in fact. Had instead striven to avoid meeting the other at any cost, even if for the simple purpose of taunting him from afar or perhaps even watching him finally die. Evaded such meetings with everything he had because... Because of the recent _oddities_ suddenly occurring to him.

Aku leapt to the side as a shining blade slashed through the cold air to his side with a soft _shing_ , narrowly avoiding the edges of his dark essence. Growling in irritation and growing rage, he threw a ball of pure, blistering fire in the human's direction, only to watch Jack duck and roll smoothly out of its way, successfully remaining unharmed.

The demon didn't know how to explain it, wasn't even that sure if he _wanted_ to try and articulate what exactly he was now feeling, to try and actually put this _affliction_ plaguing him into words. All he really knew was that during their clashes he would suddenly find himself.. longing for the other to do something more than to simply slash at him with that accursed blade. Much more. Suddenly realized that he wished for the samurai to perhaps pin him down upon the filthy ground, maybe even whisper some of those obscenities, insults and stomach-wrenching curses he usually spouted at him right into his ear. _Wanted_ him to drive that sword deep, deep inside him, to make him _hurt_ -

Lost in deep and increasingly inappropriate thoughts, he barely avoided another powerful swipe of the human's enchanted katana in his direction and had to stifle a frustrated snarl, essence rippling almost uncontrollably as he quickly reformed farther away from the wretched mortal, effectively putting some more distance between them. Just until he could get himself fully under control.

Aku tried to write this _thing_ off as nothing. Tried to convince himself that this unnatural sense of _excitement_ now burning within him like a tiny but ever growing flame was just another product of their violent clashes and nothing more. Fighting with the samurai _did_ always give him quite the adrenaline rush after all, even more so than his usual trips to conquer yet another unsuspecting planet ever did. But... No... This was something else, he knew that. Something very, _very_ different and far more ominous than any possible wound that could be dealt to him by the accursed magical blade.

Blood dripping thickly down his face from a deep cut above his brow, his raven locks in complete disarray and cascading over his powerful shoulders in gentle waves, Jack's onyx eyes snapped up to glare balefully at him with every bit of hatred, every scrap of utter loathing that the human could possibly muster and Aku fought to keep himself from shuddering in desire at the sight, molten heat already pooling uncontrollably within him.

He did his best to ignore the way his legs twitched and pulsed at the intoxicating view, almost as if with the purpose of parting before the other, baring him fully to the pathetic mortal.

_Submitting him to the other's will._

"You are a blight upon this world, _demon_ ," the samurai growled in undisguised hatred and the overlord barely managed to stop the breathy whine from escaping his dark throat at that deep rumbling baritone, essence rippling once again before he could quite force it to settle and his green face twisting into something almost pained.

Black eyes narrowed into tiny slits.

It would seem that even with the agony still radiating from his recent wounds, he couldn't quite fully squash the burning arousal now swiftly growing within him. He'd be lying if he said that it did not serve to anger him even more.

Jack, thankfully, did not seem to notice that something was amiss with his opponent, as he soon continued with his heated speech, anger and loathing thickly coating his every word.

"You do not know what honor is. You have no morals. You cannot possibly fathom the strength and value of the bonds you forge with others. You are no more than a monster, a wild animal, a rabid _beast_ that must be put down for the good of all!" Aku couldn't fully stop himself from shuddering this time, throat flexing in a heavy swallow and claws twitching uncontrollably at his sides.

Yesss, that was _exactly_ what he was now... An untamed animal, wild and free, waiting to be pinned down, punished, ... _Claimed_.

Furious and shocked with himself for even _thinking_ such decidedly dirty thoughts, Aku quickly shook his head, almost missing what the other said next if not for his sudden hyperfixation on the other's voice, the deep vocals proving themselves to almost be enough to make him go weak at the knees.

Almost.

"I swear upon my father's honor that I _will_ rid this world of your poison, and send you back into the vile pits from which you came."

Had he been a much weaker willed creature, he would've undoubtedly fallen to the ground and begged for the human to take him right then and there.

A frustrated growl left his throat at the thought and he forced himself to face the other again, curved fangs clenching almost to the point of cracking in his all-consuming fury. A shadow of a smirk flashed briefly over the human's face, the sword glinting in the blinding rays of the overhead sunlight as it was suddenly jabbed forth in his direction, the samurai briefly straightening before sinking into another battle stance, onyx eyes glittering in unconcealed and early triumph.

"You only proved my point just now, _demon_."

Finally giving in to their rage, the two launched themselves at each other once again, Aku only managing to respond to the other with a venomous "Fool!" before dark claws clashed with cold steel once more.

=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=

He returned to his citadel late that night, exhausted and significantly battered. Unwilling to speak to anyone after yet another humiliating defeat at the human's hands, the demon had stalked down the halls without a single word, never stopping or answering the passing minions until he finally heard the door to his quarters click softly shut behind him, a quick sigh of relief wringing itself past his neon green lips.

Even the agony from his most recent wounds could not stop him from seeking solitude now.

It wasn't just the anger and pain that were fueling him now, however, and Aku knew that. He would've been far less frustrated if that were indeed the case. No, the feelings that were driving him now were the complete opposite of what he would usually expect, what he would usually _feel_ after yet another pointless encounter with the samurai warrior.

Aku only barely managed to reach his armchair before he could collapse to the polished floor below, claws grasping desperately at the cold stone and legs shaking, refusing to bear his entire weight any longer and already parting, spreading wide even though he had not even fully settled.

Even the sensation of his own essence rippling and shifting into something between them failed to fully register with his arousal addled mind.

Jack's words, dark and filled with disgust and dirision echoed uncontrollably within his own ears once more and the demon didn't even try to stifle himself this time, a low, wanton moan wringing itself freely from within the dark depths of his pitch black throat and echoing almost deafeningly within the tyrant's vast chambers, sending shivers down his spine.

"Samurai... Samurai..." He whispered, eyes slowly sliding shut as his sharp claw tips began to just _barely_ skim across his ethereal flesh, starting at his chest and trailing slowly downwards, only stopping at his conjured folds and nudging insistently against them, feeling at the wetness swiftly gathering in the dip there, his legs jerking uncontrollably at the intense sensations instantly radiating up his entire being in a scorching wave. He could already _feel_ himself begging for those fingers to enter him, his channel clenching on air and greedily grasping at the teasing digits, trying desperately to suck them in.

Aku knew that he _wanted_ them inside, that he _needed_ them within him, but he also knew that Jack wouldn't give them to him. Not yet at least. He hadn't _earned_ those fingers inside of him yet. Simply did not _deserve_ the relief and overwhelming pleasure that they would no doubt bring by finally being shoved into him.

"Samurai, _please_..."

He could practically _sense_ the human smiling down at him, but not in his usual kind and somewhat carefree manner. No. There was only cruelty in those onyx eyes now, the desire to see the demon degraded, hurt and beaten. _To see him put into his rightful place._

Aku couldn't stop himself from whining and bucking against his own wrist if he tried.

_"Desperate, aren't we?"_

The demon could almost _hear_ the other's dark chuckle echoing within his twitching ears, could _imagine_ those fingers brushing roughly against his dark essence as the warrior looked down at him with a mixture of disgust and derision and all-encompassing hatred. But instead of inciting anger and indignation, it only made the arousal already burning within him to spike to new levels, warm and transparent liquid all but soaking the insides of his thighs, pooling into a large puddle beneath him.

 _"You are a vile creature, demon,"_ the samurai's voice whispered into his ear and Aku twitched, hips pushing down in desperation as his own dark claw tips returned to the puffy lips, lightly pushing them apart and baring the ring of ethereal muscle to the chilly air of his citadel, yet somehow never actually managing to slip into him even though he desperately wanted them to. _"A menace. A poison. One to be forever hated. Discarded like the garbage you are and wiped entirely clean of this world. So that no one will ever be hurt by you again. So that no innocent heart will be tainted by your evil once more. You deserve to be punished for your misdeeds."_ When he finally dared to crack his eyes open, he could almost _see_ the ghostly form of his nemesis now leaning over his collapsed form, placing itself between his parted legs and reaching out to him with its pale digits, cruelly tracing the neat little slit of the demon's cunt, the entity unable to stop himself from whining and bucking at the insistent pressure.

Onyx eyes met his.

_"I will personally make sure of it."_

And suddenly those fingers were slamming into him with almost brutal force, spreading him wide open and pushing deep.

Aku arched within his stone seat with a sharp, strangled sounding cry, fangs sinking deep into his bottom lip with enough force to draw forth blood as his channel almost instantly clamped down around the sudden intrusion with terrifying greed, clear liquid seeping thickly into his narrow palm.

Before he could even properly adjust to the abrupt invasion, however, the dark claws within him were already moving, thrusting into him roughly and decidedly ruthlessly as he writhed desperately within his seat against them, warbling and whimpering pathetically for more. Even with his own pleasured cries now echoing within the vast depths of his private quarters, he could still hear the samurai's deep voice whispering poison into his ear, feel the familiar, calloused skin scraping roughly against his pitch black essence and perceive the deep rumbles of dark laughter. But even so, he didn't resist him. Didn't even _think_ of trying to do so. On the contrary, Aku soon found himself begging desperately for more, _pleading_ for the human to hurt him, to punish him, to make him face the horrific consequences of his own actions. To degrade and break him down until he was nothing more than a miserable little puddle beneath the other's feet.

But despite the pleasure surging through his entire being, the sheer euphoria, the demon still found that he absolutely _loathed_ moments like these, hated himself for enjoying them even more than he could ever loathe the samurai warrior. Because it wasn't _Jack_ fucking him into his armchair now, those weren't the _human's_ fingers buried deep within his cunt, rubbing mercilessly against his soaking and spasming walls and sharply pinching his sensitive clitoris as he wordlessly begged the other for more, _pleaded_ for him not to stop. It was _him_. _Him_ pleasuring himself now, begging pathetically for his mortal enemy's touch like a worthless piece of shareware, almost crying out pitifully in his desperation. _Him_ and _no one_ else.

Because he knew that he would never be truly worthy of the other's attentions. Much less his affection. Would never _earn_ the other's touch. Would never catch the other's eye. Even Ikra had never achieved that much.

Throwing his head back at the mere thought of those onyx eyes watching him pleasure himself for the warrior's amusement, he let out a shameless moan as his own claws finally curled within him, sharp knuckles pressing almost painfully into his pliant insides. "I-I can't-" he forced out, chest heaving and voice no more than a shrill whine, "Samurai.... Jack... _Please_..."

His fingers quickened in their movements and it didn't take long for his orgasm to finally ripple through him with sudden, almost unexpected brutality, his dark claws never stopping in their almost frantic movements and only prolonging the experience until he was practically spilling over his comfortable armchair, left virtually boneless and completely breathless by the experience.

A protesting whimper wrung itself past his green lips as his own hand finally slipped out of him, brushing almost ruthlessly against his still hypersensitive walls from the recent climax.

It took him a while to realize that he was crying now, but when he did he wiped the tears away almost furiously, melting into a black and distressed puddle on the armchair's stone seat. Almost as if in some bizarre attempt to hide from the cold, dark and empty world surrounding him now.

The fact that there was a foreign presence with him right then and there, watching him closely from above, from the surrounding shadows, completely missed the demon's notice.

=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=

The next time they met they were in a remote forest field.

Already Aku could feel the familiar stirrings of arousal starting to ignite within him, sense the molten heat pooling in his stomach area along with the damning _wetness_ that he did his very best to hide, essence rippling uncontrollably as it tried to morph _something_ in order to expel the building fluids, but was instead forced to remain unchanged.

Growling in irritation and growing desperation, the demon tried to keep himself at a distance as much as possible, sending blast after blast of concentrated magic as well as the occasional laser eye beam or fire to keep the other at bay.

The samurai simply _couldn't_ get too close, _couldn't_ learn of his.... his _affliction_. Couldn't _know_ what this was _doing_ to him-

But his own body apparently had other ideas upon the matter.

Jack let out an infuriated cry as the demon avoided his attack by teleporting away from his blow once more, reappearing several feet from his opponent and hissing challengingly from his new position far outside of the other's reach.

"Come back here and fight me, coward!!"

And then it finally happened.

A shrill, weak and utterly _wanton_ whine left the demon's green lips at the shouted insult, his entire form rippling uncontrollably as it tried to reform into legs once more and finally succeeded, Aku stumbling and shivering and nearly collapsing where he stood. Disoriented by the sudden change, it took him a few seconds to realize that something was trickling down his legs now, but when he did, he froze where he stood, black eyes going almost impossibly wide in anger and utter humiliation.

Something flashed over the human's face then, some form of _realization_ , some _understanding_ that was there and gone within seconds, soon replaced by an expression the tyrant couldn't read. And before he even knew it the samurai was suddenly stalking towards him, onyx eyes never leaving his huddled form.

"Do you like that, _demon_?" Jack asked, voice no more than a low, threatening rumble and Aku couldn't stop the intense shudder from running down his spine if he tried, a weak sounding noise escaping his dark throat. "Do you like it when I insult you?"

The way the demon twitched and trembled at the growled words was answer enough.

The tyrant didn't move away when the warrior finally came to stand before him, the two of them merely staring at each other for several minutes, as if torn on what to do, on how to move forward after this newest revelation.

To their mutual surprise, it was Jack who broke the heavy silence between them first.

"Kneel before me, _creature_.."

And before he even realized what exactly he was actually doing, much less have time to question it, Aku did.

A startled cry wrung itself past his green lips as pale fingers suddenly wrapped around one of his middle horns, yanking him even closer to the towering human, his other hand gently cupping his jaw, forcing the demon to meet his eyes. "Aku..." Worry flashed briefly within that onyx gaze, there and gone almost immediately as a deceptively soft and trembling thumb hesitantly caressed a round cheekbone, the human marveling at the sensation of that smooth, ethereal skin against his. "Are you sure that this is indeed what you want?"

And suddenly the demon understood that he was being given a choice, a way out. The samurai would _not_ be forcing himself on him if he didn't genuinely wish for this to happen, would truly back off the instant he said no. All he had to do to get out of this with some of his dignity still intact was to simply shake his head from side to side, to whisper a two-letter word. He could easily go back to his citadel. Figure out how to... how to _deal_ with this.. this _thing_ ailing him now on his own.

It would be so _easy_ for him to say no... But the problem was, Aku didn't really want to.

Wordlessly, he nuzzled into the hand now cupping his face, black eyes slowly shuttering and horns lowering in acceptance, body folding in a submissive gesture, shivering as he felt several more fat drops trickle down the inside of his thighs and splatter onto the emerald strands of the grass below.

He knew that the samurai had seen them, but the sharp flare of embarrassment only heightened his arousal, only made the heat already coiling within him grow.

The hand around him tightened to the point of pain and he hissed as his head was suddenly wrenched upwards, black eyes widening as he suddenly found himself inches away from the warrior's fundoshi.

"I see that you are _eager_ , creature. Do you perhaps wish something inside of you, _demon_?" The human hissed with undisguised mockery and Aku whimpered, another wracking shudder running down the length of his spine and channel clenching on nothing. "Then you will have to _earn_ it."

Trembling all over, the tyrant reached out, claws poised to either cut or unwrap the gray material, but the human stopped him before he could quite do so, lips quirking and onyx eyes glittering coldly in the dim light of the forest field. "Use your _tongue_ , demon," the human ground out venomously, fingers tightening even more around Aku's horn. "Like the animal that you are."

Letting out a breathy moan, Aku let his forked tongue hesitantly dart out, licking a long, wet stripe across the firmly wrapped cloth, mouthing at the not-so-small bulge filling his vision and shuddering at the musky taste and smell flooding his mouth and nostrils, the familiar scent of the human's sweat, of his _blood_ still pulsing through those thin veins, mere millimeters away from his nose, his _fangs_ -

A sharp yelp escaped his heaving chest as he was suddenly backhanded, the human viciously yanking him upwards until they were once again face to face and a single sharp knee forcing itself between his legs, rubbing cruelly, almost _mercilessly_ against the folds there until Aku was jerking within his grasp, moaning helplessly at the other's rough ministrations.

"Do _not_ get too excited, creature," the samurai hissed lowly into a twitching ear, nipping ruthlessly at one of the jerking tips and smirking at the way the other let out another shrill yelp, the ruler's thin black body arching desperately against his much stronger form.

"Your only purpose here is to please _me_. Whether or not you will earn your own release depends entirely on your performances now. So, I have to wonder, Aku: will you be able to convince me that you indeed deserve to be rewarded? Or shall I be leaving you today, wet and desperate and wallowing in the shame of your own failure?"

Pale digits wrapped themselves around the back of his neck and pushed him almost brutally forwards, unceremoniously shoving his muzzle back into the firm cloth of the human's fundoshi. Shuddering heavily from head to toe, Aku forced himself to disregard the pulse of the other's blood so close, so near, instead returning his attention to the steadily hardening organ in front of him, the shape of the large bulge steadily becoming more and more prominent as the material was soaked in the demon's saliva.

A low rumble travelled through the human's form as the creature nuzzled into the yet hidden cock before him, cheek brushing up and down the thick length, starting at the other's balls and slowly trailing upwards to the fat head that was now just barely starting to peak out from beneath the cloth's edges. A devious thought entered the demon's head at the mere sight of it, and Aku did his best to hide his smile even though Jack obviously suspected some mischief judging by the other's frown, tongue licking a thin stripe up the hardening organ before suddenly worming its way between the wrappings and the human's skin, wrapping itself tightly around the other's cock.

And _damn_ if that thing wasn't huge. Proportional to Jack's form, of course, and appearing to be just as sculpted and muscular as the rest of him. If something like that was even possible.

The mere thought of that _thing_ being shoved into him, stretching him impossibly wide with its thick girth and pushing deep, was more than enough to make him buck against air and whine in pure desperation.

The human's breath stuttered within that broad chest as the demon's tongue, far more flexible and long than any mortal creature's of this world, jerked at the now significantly hardened member, lapping over the thick head and gathering up the already welling pre-cum there, groaning slightly at the bitter tang of the other's fluids now invading his mouth.

A rough hand grasped him by the back of his neck, forcefully pulling him away and he reluctantly let go, licking the residual liquids off his lips and looking up at the human through hooded eyes. The derisive sneer now directed at him was enough to wring another desperate whine from the dark depths of the demon's throat.

"On your back, _creature_. I want you to display yourself to me."

His inner walls clenching excitedly at the prospect of finally getting on with it, Aku allowed himself to fall back against the leaf-strewn ground beneath him, unable to stop the full blown shiver from wracking his thin form as the samurai came up to tower over him, pale hands sliding against the smooth essence of his legs and rudely shoving them apart, the other unceremoniously settling himself between them.

Aku fought to stop the moan from leaving his heaving chest at the intoxicating sight.

The unexpected sensation of cool digits suddenly brushing against his soaked folds was enough to make him jolt and hiss, a strangled sounding growl leaving his throat as they were abruptly pushed apart, a rosy blush coloring the man's cheeks against the samurai's wishes as he looked down at the demon's offering, onyx eyes lighting up in unconcealed arousal. Aku couldn't stop himself from purring in pride and pleasure if he tried.

"Like what you see, sa-mu-rai?" He rumbled, a jagged, self-satisfied smile stretching across his neon green face as he tilted his hips upwards to give the other a better view, chest puffing up in undisguised delight. Jack, however, did not seem to appreciate his cheek.

A startled yelp wrung itself past Aku's green lips as he was suddenly flipped over, a hand wrapping itself tightly around his throat with almost bruising force and holding him still, angling him for the human's convenience without a single regard for his comfort.

The demon couldn't hold back a full-body shiver as he felt the mortal's strong form press flush against his back, a knee forcing itself between his legs and keeping them open as the samurai reached for something out of Aku's line of sight, the look in his eyes dangerously dark.

"I do _not_ like your _mouth_ , creature," Jack hissed into a twitching ear and the tyrant jolted at the sensation of the dull teeth just barely grazing its sensitive tip, at the feeling of the powerful vibrations against his ethereal skin. "Perhaps I should gag it."

Before the meaning behind those growled words could even fully register within the demon's mind, Aku felt his jaws being roughly pried apart, something long and smooth forcing its way into his mouth and down his throat, in spite of the way he instantly choked, ignoring the almost distressed and panicked ripple of his dark essence as it struggled to reconfigure in order to accommodate the object being forced into him now.

Black eyes went almost painfully wide.

The sword!..

Quite satisfied with the makeshift yet effective gag he'd made out of his sheathed blade, the human returned his attention to the object of his current desires, one hand wrapping securely around the creature's hip while another returned to the sopping entrance, thumbing and mercilessly pulling on the greedy little clit. Almost as if he were _inspecting_ it, gauging it's worth. Wondering if he should even waste his precious time on it.

Aku couldn't stop himself from twitching at the thought if he tried, groaning around the sword forced down his throat, humiliation at the degrading position roiling within his chest and only serving to spike his arousal even more.

It was as if the samurai was examining him, considering whether he was actually _worth_ fucking or not. Whether the demon even deserved the human's cock.

Despite the arousal already clouding his hearing, the sounds of ripping cloth reached his ears easily enough, and Aku craned his neck to look back at the human form now towering over him, black eyes widening in surprise and alarm as he watched the samurai rip twin long strips of cloth from his gi's pearlescent sleeves. Confusion coursed through him as well. What was the samurai up to now?

A startled cry wrung itself past his green lips as pale fingers suddenly wrapped almost ruthlessly around his thin wrist, cruelly twisting them behind his back and pinning them down, securely tying them together in a series of short, swift movements and successfully immobilizing him, leaving him completely at the other's mercy.

Not that it was much of a real confinement to begin with though. Both of them knew that Aku could easily free himself should he find the will and desire to do so. No. This wasn't about restraining him. This wasn't about truly rendering him helpless. This was about the samurai exering his power over his demonic partner, of showing him where they stood, of _teaching him his place_.

Moaning lowly around the thick length of the sword now forced down his throat, Aku bucked against the other's form, his arousal only spiking to new levels as the fingers finally left his soaking lips, instead trailing appreciatively down his flank and curling viciously around his sharp hip. A startled cry echoed through the empty forest field as he was suddenly and roughly yanked upward, the samurai pulling the demon into his lap until they were pressed flush against each other, the human's chest brushing insistently against Aku's back at their close proximity and the human's hardened dick becoming a heavy weight between his legs.

A desperate whine left the tyrant's lips as he felt the fat head nose at the soft folds of his conjured vulva, coating itself in the copious fluids his body was instinctively producing due to the lack of decent lubricant, preparing itself for the coming penetration. Jack, however, wasn't rushing, didn't seem _too_ enthusiastic about finally entering his demonic partner, instead simply taking his time rubbing himself against him, pale hips rolling against sharp, dark ones and hands wrapping around the demon's right thigh and flank, his long fingers brushing almost _teasingly_ against the other's chest.

"You are _pathetic_ , Aku," the samurai hissed into his ear, onyx eyes lightening up in delight at the dim glimmer of dark blood already glistening upon a twitching tip.

The demon shuddered heavily in his grasp, moaning and crying out from around the intrusion shoved roughly down his throat, crystalline tears of humiliation already prickling at the corner's of the other's eyes. "Just look at you. Already so desperate for my touch, begging for me to take you. But I have to wonder, Aku, are you worthy of my attentions? Are you truly _deserving_ of me being inside of you?"

The tyrant shuddered as he felt the flat tip press against his folds once more, the soft lips parting around it and welcoming it inside, the mortal's cock just _barely_ dipping into him and almost instantly pulling out despite his protesting and almost sobbing cry. Jack, however, wasn't finished.

"You deserve to be punished for the atrocities you have committed, Aku, _deserve_ to be taught a lesson." The human leant even closer to the thin creature clasped tightly within his grasp, a heavy shudder traveling through that black form as the man's hot breath suddenly washed over one of those pointy ears. Onyx eyes narrowed into tiny slits.

"Perhaps... It is time that someone finally taught you your place."

And suddenly that rock hard member was slamming into him.

Arching within his nemesis' hands wish a sharp, echoing cry, Aku bucked wildly as he was almost viciously pounded into, the human setting a ruthless pace and easily holding him down, keeping him within the other's bruising hold.

So busy was he with the other's cruel thrusts, Aku didn't even notice that the sword was now being pulled past his lips, dropping gently on to the grass beside them as Jack continued to whisper insults and degrading remarks into his ears, teeth grazing against the sensitive tips and dark neck, clenching down around him with enough force to draw blood and bruise, the warrior reveling in the demon's breathy moans and desperate screams.

A chocked gasp left Aku's lips as he was suddenly pushed forward, the human shoving his green muzzle almost carelessly into the dusty ground beneath them and leaving his hips held elevated and completely, lewdly exposed, Jack briefly pulling out and admiring the intoxicating view before him as he came up to stand behind him before entering the demon once more, resuming his brutal pace and using those bound wrist to pull the other back against him.

Fluid, warm and sticky, thickly coating his dark essence and spilling down the insides of his legs in thick streams, Aku bucked against the thick member thrusting into him now, moaning helplessly and clenching tightly around it, reveling in the _sensation_ of it rubbing mercilessly against his walls, pride and delight welling within his chest at the faint sound of the other's groaning.

This was far better than he could have ever imagined it. Never before had Aku felt so full, not even with the use of his own claws and even fists. Never before had he felt so utterly dominated as he did right now, struggling to breathe around the grass and dirt he was being ruthlessly shoved into and listening to the seemingly endless stream of poison being whispered to him in that deep voice, sending intense shudders down the length of his spine.

Yesss... _This_ was far better than any of the fantasies his mind had come up with. That it could _ever_ come up with.

"You are _mine_ , Aku," Jack growled lowly and possessively into his essence and the demon shuddered with a needy whine, the claws of his feet digging and scratching at the pliant soil below. _"Mine."_

And with that one last snarl, the demon finally came, his essence pulsing within him as he reached his peak at last and magic crackling sharply in the cold forest air, a haunting screech of pure pleasure and humiliation echoing through the lone trees, startling every living creature scurrying about them.

With his partner clenching and spasming violently around him, it wasn't long before the samurai followed suit, stifling his own cry by biting into the dark essence of the demon's shoulder and spilling inside of him, sending Aku into a second, only marginally weaker orgasm.

A pathetic whine wrung itself past Aku's green lips as Jack finally pulled out, still oversensitive from his recent climax and suddenly desperate for comfort.

To their mutual surprise, the samurai didn't protest as Aku suddenly pressed himself against him, his strong arms wrapping lightly and at the same time securely around the trembling body and gently shushing the shaking creature as they relaxed upon the soft grass.

It was a long time before either of them let go.


End file.
